


Happy Hour

by hera_hero



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Excessive cute friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Like there's no plot at all, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hera_hero/pseuds/hera_hero
Summary: One thing Wynonna Earp needs - more alcohol.The gang go drinking and basically nothing else happens, but they have a nice time.





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched all of Wynonna Earp and I really wanted to try writing the characters. It was super fun, I hope you guys like it.

“Guuuuys,” Waverly moaned, spinning around in her swivel chair and shooting puppy dog eyes at everyone she could see, “we need to do something fun,” she demanded. 

“Waves, we’ve got a butt-ton of Black Badge crap to sort out – and I wouldn’t normally say this – but we should probably finish it,” Wynonna replied, looking mildly revolted at herself. 

Dolls shot her an amused, gratified glance. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“We’ve been doing this for hours Wynonna, surely it’s time for a break?!” she tried again. 

“I think Waverly’s right,” Doc chimed in, “my head’s hurting like a Sunday hangover – I think a break is a fine idea,” he justified, flashing a wink at the younger Earp sister. 

Wynonna sighed loudly. She really wanted to say yes. Tequila sounded like the perfect end to a long, hard day. 

“Dolls?” she asked hopefully, somehow conveying her question without voicing it out loud. 

Dolls was stoic for a moment, his gaze falling upon each of the room’s occupants. He exhaled heavily, “get out of here,” he said, waving his hand towards the door. 

“Yes!” Wynonna jumped to her feet and did a little dance. Waverly clapped her hands together like a child who had been promised ice-cream. 

“We should probably ask Jeremy,” Doc drawled, standing and stretching out the kinks in his back. Some days he really felt those hundred years in a well. 

“Where is super-boy anyway?” Wynonna questioned, looking around as though she’d only just noticed he wasn’t there. 

“He said he was helping Nicole do something with her cat?” Dolls answered, giving Waverly a questioning look. 

“Oh yeah, the poor kitty had to go to the vet – apparently Jeremy’s a big cat fan,” Waverly supplied, scooping up her bag and jacket. 

“Well – two birds, one stone,” Wynonna replied, “call your girl Waves,” she ordered. 

“Aye-aye, captain!” Waverly said, enthusiastically – mock-saluting with her free hand. 

“You coming Dolls?” Wynonna asked, as Waverly pressed buttons on her phone happily. 

“I’ll be down in a bit,” he answered, running a tired hand over his face. 

“Ok lizard-wizard, don’t work too hard,” Wynonna responded, shrugging into her coat and leading the way to the office door. 

“Hey Sweetie!” Waverly smiled into her phone – and almost walked into an amused Doc. 

“How’s Calamity Jane?” she asked. 

***

“Hey Doc!” An enthusiastic voice broke through the quiet conversation Holliday and the Earp sisters had struck up. 

“Ah,” Doc replied, a little less enthusiastically, “Jeremy,” he touched the edge of his hat.

“How are you?” The young Black Badge agent asked quickly. Wynonna and Waverly shared an amused glance, Waverly instantly feeling bad for their newest friend. 

“Just fine, son,” Doc answered succinctly. 

“We’re great,” Wynonna said sarcastically, gesturing wildly at herself and Waverly. 

“Oh… great,” Jeremy replied distractedly, sitting down between Wynonna and Doc. 

“Officer Haught,” Doc said, tipping his hat in the lady’s direction. 

“Sorry, had to park the truck,” Nicole explained her delayed appearance and took off her Stetson – running her hand through her hair haphazardly. 

Waverly jumped up and kissed her cheek. Doc smiled at Wynonna – the two enjoying Waverly’s happiness.

“I’m gonna get shots!” Waverly announced suddenly, heading for the bar with her girlfriend in tow. 

“We are in for a rough night,” Wynonna murmured to herself. Waverly might not look like much, but she could drink most people under the table. Excluding her big sister, obviously. 

“I think it’s the morning that’ll be rough darlin’,” Doc replied, with a smirk. 

Waverly came back balancing the tray of shots on a practised hand. 

“Here we go!” she said, slipping the tray onto the table and pulling a chair up next to her’s for Nicole. 

Almost an hour and several shots later, Wynonna was trying to do maths. 

“No-no-no, I think we’re on number eight right?” She slurred slightly. 

“Are you counting Revenants?” A voice said from behind her. 

“Dolls!” Wynonna jumped up messily, and located another chair for the boss. 

“Were you counting Revenants?” he asked again, “because I think you were a little off in your estimations,” he smirked. Maths was not Wynonna’s strong suit. 

“No!” Wynonna exclaimed, loudly, “I was counting drinks,” she grinned. 

“Oh, well – looks like I have some catching up to do,” Dolls replied, eyeing the large amount of empty shot glasses on the table. 

“Well, we were just about to crack open a bottle of bourbon – right Henry?” Wynonna answered, reaching across the table to get Doc’s attention by slapping his arm. 

“Hey – ouch, woman!” Doc replied, pulling his offended limb away from its attacker. 

“Bourbon!” Wynonna repeated. 

“I got it, I got it,” Doc murmured, rolling his eyes and standing slowly. 

“Whaddaya think Nonna?” Waverly said – at which point Wynonna realised she was wearing Doc’s hat. 

“Hey! Looking fly baby girl,” she said approvingly. 

Nicole took the hat off her and placed it on the table. 

“Cutie, the only hat you should be wearing is mine,” she explained, her words running together. She retrieved her Stetson from a nearby stool and placed it on Waverly’s head. It was a little big. 

“Adorbs,” Wynonna smiled, lurching forward slightly to fix a blurry, loving gaze on Waverly. 

Jeremy picked up Doc’s abandoned hat and held it in both hands. He looked at it for a second, before moving as though to put it on.

“Whoa there,” Doc protested, returning to the table with a bottle of bourbon and scooping the hat out of Jeremy’s grasp. 

“Aww,” the younger man complained – the large amount of liquor in his system making him even more obvious than usual. 

“Let Jeremy wear it!” Wynonna shouted, her volume control mostly non-existent. 

“Come on Doc, there’s no harm,” Dolls added when Doc looked at him in desperation. Doc grumbled under his breath and passed the hat back to Jeremy. 

“Yes!” Jeremy exclaimed, jamming the hat onto his head and grinning like a kid at Christmas. 

Doc rolled his eyes. Dolls suppressed a giggle. 

The bourbon was soon more than half empty. 

“Karaoke!” Waverly suggested loudly – answering Wynonna’s plea for a change of scene. 

“No way, you’ll just smoke us all,” Wynonna responded, grumpily. 

“Dancing?” Nicole said, one of her arms casually slung across Waverly’s shoulders. 

“Some of us can barely stand,” Dolls protested, obviously looking at Wynonna and Jeremy – who were leaning against each other in an attempt to stay upright.

“Let’s just go back to the Homestead,” Doc proposed, “there’s plenty of booze there,” he added, knowing this would sell the idea. There were general murmurs of consent, and a cab was arranged. 

“You’re sitting on my hand Jeremy!” Waverly protested, as Wynonna and Dolls clambered into the seats opposite them. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jeremy moaned remorsefully. He was swaying where he sat. Dolls reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

“That kid better not puke in my vehicle,” the cab driver said, testily. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t,” Doc replied from the passenger seat – hoping that he wasn’t lying. 

Waverly leaned against Nicole and started whispering in her ear. Wynonna rolled her eyes at Dolls. 

She waved at him to come closer. 

“D’ya think Nicole is a succubus who has seduced my little sister for her own evil gain?” she stage-whispered in Dolls’s ear.

“Er… no?” Dolls replied, nonplussed. He put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder as the car went over a rut. 

“Ya sure?” She asked, her eyes wide and worried. 

“Pretty sure Earp,” Dolls whispered, leaning in. He could feel Wynonna’s hair beneath his fingers. He moved his fingers slightly so he could feel the soft, tangled strands. 

“M’kay,” she replied, twisting and leaning forwards so her forehead was resting on Dolls’s chest. 

“Dolls!” Jeremy whispered a while later. 

“Huh?!” the Deputy Marshall jolted awake – removing his head from Wynonna’s shoulder.

“We’re here,” Jeremy explained, pointing at the homestead. The car had stopped moving. 

Nicole and Waverly were already outside, slow dancing in the headlights of the seven-seater. Jeremy clambered out to join them. 

“Wynonna,” Dolls whispered, gently shaking the sleeping woman. 

“Mmmm,” Wynonna answered, burying her head deeper in Dolls’s jacket. 

“We’re home,” Dolls tried again to wake her up. 

When there was no response, he reached over and undid her seat belt. He somehow managed to manoeuvre himself so he could lift Wynonna out of the car. She barely weighed anything in his arms. 

“Thank you kindly,” Doc said to the driver, having passed over a chunk of cash. He didn’t really understand modern money. 

“Doc,” Dolls called over, trying not to wake Wynonna. 

“What?” Doc replied, a bit grouchily. His eyes were fixed on the eldest (living) Earp. 

“Can you help Jeremy?” Dolls nodded with his head towards the kid – who was lying in the grass by the side of the track. 

Doc sighed deeply, fixing his hat more firmly on his head. 

“Come on then Jeremy,” he murmured, pulling one of the other man’s arms over his shoulders and supporting his weight. 

They made their way to the door in pairs – Nicole and Waverly leaning against each other, lost in their own world, Doc supporting a barely conscious Jeremy, and Dolls carrying Wynonna like a new bride. 

“Here you go,” Doc said reassuringly, placing Jeremy on the sofa. 

“Thanks sweetie,” Jeremy mumbled into one of the throw pillows. Doc winced slightly. The boy really needed a crush his own age. 

“Hey,” Nicole called from the kitchen. She waved a bottle of something dark. It was all the encouragement Doc needed. 

Waverly handed him a glass and had just filled it when Dolls carried Wynonna in. 

“Hey Waves,” Dolls asked, “where should I put her?”

“Oh, right, right,” Waverly pushed the bottle into Doc’s hands and spun once in a circle. 

“Her bed!” she exclaimed, as though she’d just answered the question of man’s place in the universe. 

Doc smiled at her fondly. 

“I’ll show you,” he said to Dolls. At least he could remind the Deputy Marshall that he knew where Wynonna’s bedroom was – and for good reason. 

“I’ve never seen Wynonna buckle this early,” Nicole said, moving towards Waverly who had perched herself on the edge of the kitchen table. 

“I think she’s tired,” Waverly answered, nodding. She wrapped her legs around Nicole as soon as she was close enough. 

“We’ve been working hard,” Nicole agreed, pushing a few stray hairs back behind Waverly’s ears. 

“You’re pretty,” Waverly said, staring up at Nicole as though she was only seeing her for the first time. 

“So are you,” Nicole whispered, leaning down and touching her lips lightly against Waverly’s. 

“Hey now, are we drinkin’ or are we kissin’?” Doc said from the doorway – having left Dolls upstairs with Wynonna. 

“Well I’m not kissing you, so I suppose we’re drinking,” Nicole answered, waving a hand drunkenly. 

“Oh, ouch,” Doc said, sarcastically. 

“Shhhh, you’re just jealous,” Waverly protested, hugging Nicole protectively from the side. 

Doc didn’t reply, but he supposed it was true in a way.

***

“Hey,” Wynonna whispered into the dark. 

“Hey Earp,” Dolls answered from where he was untying her shoelaces. 

“Thank you Dolls,” she said, turning her head and burying it in a pillow. 

“You’re welcome Wynonna,” Dolls answered, smiling to himself. 

He stood up and made for the door. 

“Stay,” Wynonna murmured into her pillow. 

“What was that?” Dolls asked, pausing and turning – uncertain.

“Stay,” Wynonna repeated, twisting her neck so he could hear her. 

Dolls sat on the bed and undid his own shoes. He pulled back a corner of the sheets and lay down – feeling the body heat from Wynonna across the inches that separated them. The bourbon clouded his mind and the darkness made him braver. He reached over and took her hand, before succumbing to sleep.

***

Doc had fallen asleep in an armchair – his hat pushed down low over his eyes. Waverly had covered him in a mound of blankets, despite Nicole’s insistence that he probably only needed one. 

Jeremy was snoring lightly from the sofa in the other room, a similar pile of blankets covering him. Waverly owned a lot of blankets.

“This was a great idea,” Nicole murmured into Waverly’s hair. The two were slowly spinning in the centre of the room – dancing to imaginary music again. 

“You mean us? Or the drinking?” Waverly asked, tilting her head to look at Nicole’s expression. 

“Both,” Nicole smiled down at her girl.

“I agree,” Waverly grinned, wrapping her arms more tightly around Nicole’s waist and burying her head in the redhead’s collar. 

“I love you Waves,” Nicole said. Waverly could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Love you too, Officer Haught,” she replied.


End file.
